


Shackles

by littlechinesedoll



Series: Cum Dumpster Bruce Wayne [35]
Category: Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Basically, Cheating, Dark, F/M, Infidelity, M/M, No established relationship, lying, sleeping with everybody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 08:48:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11376738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlechinesedoll/pseuds/littlechinesedoll
Summary: anonymous asked: Bruce is the type to let his league members fight and argue over who gets to court and date him while silently studying their behaviour and fighting styles for his contingency plans :')mitzvahmelting said: tbh the fact that despite all his best efforts even his closest teammates still only see him as a sexual being would totally turn him on. visions in his head of his whole role in the justice league being the super cum dump.





	Shackles

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr link http://cumdumpsterbrucie.tumblr.com/post/162505658181/bruce-is-the-type-to-let-his-league-members-fight

When Hal pushes the underwear down, he lets out a whistle as he sees Bruce’s pink hole already lubed up and glistening under the dim, warm light of his sleeping quarters. “Did you have fun by yourself?” he presses his thumbs into the fleshy globes of Bruce’s ass, and spreads them apart to get a better view of fluttering hole. “Or did Diana’s lack of body parts not satisfy you?”

Bruce pushes back the cowl as he leans on the metal dresser filled with Hal’s knick-knacks and not sets of his uniform. He pops open a compartment from his belt and hands Hal a sachet of lube. “She’s good but I prefer real ones,”

“Clark do you yet?” Hal powers down and pulls his pants down to slather himself with the lube. There is just something about Bruce that makes him go hard faster than he can say ‘fuck.’

“Yesterday,” Bruce gasps when Hal pushes in. Blood rushes to his face, giving him a light blush. He feels freed from the shackles of his unsatisfied lust.

“You know what I love about this whole game, Bruce?” Hal bends forward and smirks on Bruce’s shoulder.

Bruce grunts and doesn’t pay attention to what Hal is saying. He is much too glad to have a real cock fucking him right now. Not that he didn’t enjoy his time with Diana earlier today.

“Is that you let Clark think you’re sleeping with only him,” Hal continues to breathe down his neck, then licks him behind his ear. “He’s the only one out of the loop,”

Hal tightens his grip on Bruce’s already bruised hips, then slams back in harder. Lube drips down from their crevices down Bruce’s thighs. Hal doesn’t know how someone like Bruce can turn into Batman in a blink of an eye. To be honest, he loves Batman’s cockhungry alter ego.

“And you know that if you tell him, he’d either be disgusted or he’d want you all to himself, and you’d lose all this fun, won’t you?”

Bruce knows he’s right. Clark would think he’s a slut, and an insatiable one. But at the moment that doesn’t matter to him. What matters is the way Hal is brushing over his prostate, quickly pushing him towards his climax. What matters is that Hal is giving him what he wants right now. Right now, that’s the only thing that matters.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Unshackled](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11602341) by [Lopithecus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lopithecus/pseuds/Lopithecus)




End file.
